


Evanescent

by sakhi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Ketika hidupnya berjalan seperti bajingan, Kuroko Tetsuya selalu jadi satu-satunya dunia tempat ia merasa begitu nyaman. [Akashi/Kuroko, timeskip]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Evanescent

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Warning: possibly OOC, missed typo(s)  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction

_ FYI: _

ev·a·nes·cent

/ˌevəˈnes(ə)nt/

_ adjective _

_1\. vanishing; fading away; fleeting._

_2\. tending to become imperceptible; scarcely perceptible._

* * *

* * *

_“Bu, hidup berjalan seperti bajingan.”_

Akashi Seijuurou ingin sekali mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada ibunya. Sesuatu seperti berkeluh kesah, bergelayut manja di lengan ibunya sembari menceritakan bahwa dunia ini begitu memuakkan di matanya. Terlalu banyak orang-orang yang ingin menjilati sepatunya tapi disaat yang sama juga ingin menjatuhkannya sejatuh-jatuhnya. Terlalu banyak orang-orang yang beramah-tamah dengannya untuk mendapat persenan atau memenangkan proyek-proyek baru. Akashi muak. Perasaan itu sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubunnya dan membuat ia mual.

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou tidak punya ibu lagi. Lama, sejak ia masih sekolah dasar. Ibunya meninggalkannya dan jika saja saat itu ia sudah mengenal kosakata bajingan, mungkin ia juga akan berteriak bahwa hidupnya berjalan seperti bajingan tanpa ibunya. Ia menjalani kehidupan sesuai yang diinginkan ayahnya, tanpa kelonggaran sedikit pun bahkan saat ibunya baru saja meninggal. Ia tidak diberikan waktu berduka.

Hidupnya terus bergulir seperti itu, dari tuntutan yang satu ke tuntutan yang lain tanpa henti, sampai sekarang. Bahkan setelah semua kerja keras dan jerih payahnya, ia tidak pernah menerima sedikit pun apresiasi. Kata-kata “kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik”, “kau sudah bekerja keras” atau “terima kasih” dari rekan kerja atau ayahnya tidak pernah satu kali pun menyentuh gendang telinganya. Seolah hal semacam itu sudah menjadi kewajiban di setiap helaan napasnya. Sekali lagi, Akashi muak.

Akashi Seijuurou menarik napas berat. Langkah kakinya melambat, berhenti tepat di depan pintu bernomor 365. Ia melirik sebentar arlojinya. Pukul enam sore, harusnya orang itu sudah ada di apartemennya sekarang.

Ponsel pintar ia keluarkan dari balik saku jasnya. Mengetikkan sesuatu pada pesan singkat yang ditujukan kepada seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya—yang selalu, tidak pernah gagal, menjadi tempat pulang ternyaman baginya. Kuroko akan menjadi telinga yang mendengar segala keluh kesah Akashi tanpa satu kali pun menyelanya, lalu tanpa perlu banyak bicara ia akan melingkarkan lengannya, menenggalamkan kepala Akashi di bahunya, mengelus sayang rambut merah Akashi.

Kuroko Testuya selalu memperlakukannya selembut itu, seolah ia adalah kaca tipis yang bisa pecah kapan saja dan ia menyukainya. Lalu kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia terima dari siapapun akan lolos dari bibir merah muda Kuroko Tetsuya, menelusup ke dalam gendang-gendang telinganya dan menentramkan dadanya yang terasa berat. Kuroko Tetsuya selalu menjadi selimut yang nyaman di hari-harinya yang melelahkan.

_“Akashi-kun sudah melakukan yang terbaik.”_

_“Akashi-kun sudah bekerja keras.”_

Kata-kata itu terus bergema di dalam kepalanya hingga pintu di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya, dengan balutan sweater kebesaran. Penampilannya agak memprihatinkan, seperti wajah pucat, kantung mata yang menghitam dan tubuhnya yang sudah kurus jadi semakin kurus. Belakangan memang ia sering menemani Kuroko melalui telepon hingga larut malam karena Kuroko harus menyiapkan materi untuk murid-muridnya besok.

“Masuk, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi mengekor Kuroko hingga ke ruang tengah. Mereka duduk di sana, berdua. Dari tatapan matanya, Akashi bisa melihat gurat-gurat kekhawatiran Kuroko Tetsuya.

“Akashi-kun kelihatan lelah sekali. Seharusnya dengan jadwalmu yang padat kau tidak perlu memaksakan tetap datang ke Tokyo, Akashi-kun. Mau kubuatkan teh?”

Akashi menggeleng. Benar yang dikatakan Kuroko, ia lelah sampai rasanya tidur seharian pun tidak akan memulihkan semangat hidupnya. Tapi jika dengan Kuroko Tetsuya berbeda, Akashi bisa merasa dirinya kembali hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak perlu menjadi orang lain yang selalu terlihat kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya—Akashi Seijuurou.

“Tetsuya, boleh aku memelukmu?”

Selayaknya seorang bangsawan yang sudah dibekali ilmu sopan santun sejak pandai berbicara, Akashi harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Walau ia sudah yakin Kuroko pasti akan membolehkannya. Sebab Akashi memang selalu begitu, ia akan pulang pada Kuroko saat dunianya semakin tidak waras.

“Kemari, Akashi-kun.”

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Akashi mendekat, menenggelamkan kepala merahnya pada bahu tidak terlalu kokoh milik Kuroko. Sepasang lengan mereka masing-masing saling memeluk. Meminta kekuatan dan menyalurkan kekuatan. Kemudian ia memejam matanya, mereguk dalam-dalam aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko.

“Akashi-kun sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Akashi-kun sudah bekerja keras. Akashi-kun adalah laki-laki terkuat yang pernah aku temui seumur hidup,” ujar Kuroko Tetsuya, tangannya bergerak mengelus sayang rambut merah mantan kaptennya.

Akashi merasa serimbun agoni yang tertumpuk di atas pundaknya pelan-pelan terangkat beriringan dengan ucapan Kuroko yang berebut masuk ke telinganya, berdiam di dadanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan peluknya, tak ingin membiarkan sosok itu bergerak sedikitpun.

“Tetsuya, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sampai kapanpun.”

Tangan Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengelus surai merah Akashi berhenti ketika terdengar nada konstan berdering dari ponsel Akashi yang diletakkan di atas meja kaca. Dari jaraknya sekarang, Kuroko bisa melihat itu panggilan dari Aomine.

“Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun meneleponmu.”

“Biarkan saja, Tetsuya. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.”

Akashi masih bertahan dengan pelukannya, bahkan setelah panggilan itu mati kemudian berdering lagi—berulang kali.

“Akashi-kun, lebih baik angkat dulu telepon dari Aomine-kun. Mungkin sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Tidak biasanya Aomine-kun menelepon Akashi-kun sampai berulang kali.”

Akhirnya Akashi menyerah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel di atas meja kaca. Mengusap gambar telepon berwarna hijau, kemudian menempelkan benda elektronik itu ke telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar Aomine berteriak-teriak heboh di ujung sana.

_“Akashi! Akashi! Kau dimana?! Kau sudah di Tokyo?!”_

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi.

_“Akashi! Jawab aku!”_

Satu teriakan dari seberang telepon disusul pukulan-pukulan kasar yang bisa Akashi dengar dari pintu masuk apartemen Kuroko.

_“Kau di dalam, ‘kan?!”_

“Ada apa denganmu, Aomine Daiki? Aku sedang bersama Tetsuya. Jangan ganggu aku.”

Beberapa kalimat penuh tekanan yang artinya ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi suara di ujung sana masih belum menyerah.

_“Kau bodoh, hah?!”_

Akashi menatap sepasang mata biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya.

_“Kau bodoh atau apa, Akashi?! Tetsu sudah meninggal!”_

Akashi membeku di tempat. Urat-urat syarafnya menegang. Ada rasa takut yang pelan-pelan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

“Hah ...?”

Akashi masih menatap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya di hadapannya—yang sekarang tersenyum padanya. Lalu seiring dengan pikiran warasnya yang pelan-pelan kembali, sosok itu menghilang perlahan—berkirai macam abu yang ditiup oleh desau angin..

“Tetsuya ...?”

Akashi menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tangannya mencoba meraih sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang tadi begitu nyata ia peluk erat-erat, tapi sekarang nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya. Akashi kaget bagai orang tolol.

Lalu ia kembali tersadar ketika pintu apartemen Kuroko terbuka. Mungkin Aomine mendobraknya atau mencongkelnya dengan sesuatu.

Akashi mulai berkeliling meneriaki nama Tetsuya—mulai dari kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, semua sudut ia datangi tapi Tetsuya-nya tidak ada di mana-mana. Ia berpikir mungkin Kuroko Tetsuya menggunakan _misdirection_ untuk mengelabuinya.

“Tetsuya!”

Akashi berteriak hingga rasanya urat-urat di lehernya akan keluar.

“Tetsuya, kau dimana?!”

Ia berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa panas dan kering.

Sementara Aomine Daiki, yang ternyata juga membawa Midorima Shintarou bersamanya, mematung di tempat seolah kakinya tertanam di lantai. Pikirannya mendadak kosong melihat Akashi Seijuurou, yang ia kenal tidak pernah terlihat setolol ini meneriaki nama seseorang yang baru mati.

“Akashi! Hei!”

Aomine berteriak tak kalah kuat dari teriakan Akashi yang masih mencari Kuroko.

“Midorima, lakukan sesuatu!”

“Apa yang harus kulakukan, _nodayo_! Aku belum pernah melihat Akashi seperti ini!”

Tiba-tiba Aomine merasa tidak berguna membawa Midorima bersamanya.

Kehabisan akal, Aomine mempercepat langkahnya menghampir Akashi yang masih meneriaki nama Kuroko Tetsuya bagai orang kesetanan. Aomine tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa dan bagaimana, tapi mendengar nama itu dipanggil dengan suara sefrustasi ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Ia menyentuh bahu Akashi, dengan cepat meraih kerah kemeja mahal Akashi. Lalu tanpa ia inginkan, tinjunya melayang ke wajah porselen Akashi—mengakibatkan sudut-sudut bibirnya berdarah.

“Aomine! Hentikan! Apa yang kaulakukan?!”

Mendengar teriakan panik dari Midorima, Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Akashi, membuat sosok itu terduduk lemas di lantai. Daya tahannya kian rontok. Pandangannya kosong. Tiba-tiba begitu banyak ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya hingga rasanya seperti mau meledak.

“Sadar, Akashi! Tetsu sudah tidak ada!”

Aomine masih berteriak, napasnya memburu menahan emosi yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia terduduk lemas juga di hadapan Akashi.

“Tetsuya ...?” Akashi berujar lemah. Tangannya bergerak memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Ia mulai merasa dirinya terjun ke titik terendah bernama putus asa.

Ingatan itu muncul. Kuroko meneleponnya, mengatakan ingin bergantian mengunjunginya di Kyoto. Akashi sudah mengatakan ia akan ke Tokyo dalam waktu dekat, tapi Kuroko tetap bersikeras. Di hari perjalanan Kuroko ke Kyoto, Akashi menunggu kabar dari Kuroko. Tapi tidak satu pun telepon atau pesan masuk dan tidak satu pun telepon dan pesan darinya dibalas oleh Kuroko. Akashi mulai tidak bisa fokus dengan rapatnya bersama klien terbesar mereka. Hingga panggilan dari Aomine masuk, ia meninggalkan rapat dan tidak kembali lagi—satu nilai minus untuk perusahaannya.

Akashi pulang ke rumahnya. Ayahnya yang dengan cepat mengetahui ia meninggalkan rapat penting, murka semurka-murkanya padanya. Mereka bertengkar hebat. Akhirnya sudah jelas, Akashi yang kalah, karena ia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia meninggalkan rapat dan tidak kembali.

Ketika panggilan dari Aomine kembali masuk, ia meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang keluarga dengan segala sumpah serapahnya yang belum tumpah semua. Akashi masuk ke kamarnya, menerima telepon dari Aomine. Mendengar beberapa baris kalimat yang intinya adalah pemakaman Kuroko Tetsuya akan dilaksanakan lusa. Artinya ia bisa segera ke Tokyo besok, agar bisa bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya secepatnya. Harusnya seperti itu. Namun pikirannya benar-benar kacau, setiap tarikan napasnya, setiap denyut pembuluh darahnya, menolak menerima kepergian Kuroko Tetsuya yang mendadak.

Tapi hari ini, detik ini, semua kenyataan yang sebelumnya ia tolak datang menyerbunya. Kepalanya sakit, hampir-hampir meledak. Pikirannya kacau. Tangisnya mulai pecah berhamburan di udara.

Aomine yang sudah mengenal Akashi hampir separuh usianya, belum pernah melihat Akashi kalah selain saat pertandingan _winter cup_ melawan klub basket SMA Kuroko. Aomine tidak pernah melihat Akashi seputus asa ini. Tidak pernah, karena Akashi tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada siapa pun kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan sekarang ia, Aomine Daiki, tidak tahan melihat mantan kaptennya sehancur ini. Jadi ia bergerak maju, melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk sosok yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena ia memang tidak tahu harus menguatkan dengan cara apa. Mereka sama-sama sulit menerima kepergian Kuroko Tetsuya yang mendadak.

“Kenapa harus Tetsuya?” Akashi berujar di tengah isaknya.

Dari sedikit hal yang benar-benar ia miliki di dunia ini, mengapa harus Kuroko Tetsuya? Dari banyak hal yang terjadi, mengapa harus saat Kuroko ingin datang menemuinya ke Kyoto? Dari sekian banyak penumpang yang selamat, mengapa harus Kuroko satu-satunya yang tidak selamat? Mengapa? _Mengapa?_

Baik Midorima maupun Aomine tidak ada yang tahu mengapa harus Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini. Mereka tidak tahu.

Aomine melepaskan peluknya ketika ia merasa Akashi sudah agak tenang meski warna merah di matanya tidak lagi memancar. Kemudian berujar rendah dan jernih, “Aku tahu ini berat, Akashi. Tapi kita harus mengikhlaskan Tetsu.”

Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia hidup tanpa Kuroko Tetsuya yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya pulang, tapi ia akan mencobanya nanti. Sekarang yang ingin ia lakukan hanya mengulang setiap ingatannya yang berkaitan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya—sebelum menghadiri pemakamannya, besok.

Kenangan atas sosok itu terpatri jelas di dalam kepalanya, berkejaran di pelupuk matanya. Pada akhirnya, takdir kembali mempermainkan hidupnya seperti bajingan.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate it if you, guys, kindly give me some feedback~ thank you!


End file.
